The present invention relates to a cutting tool for controlling chip disposal.
The control and disposal of chip produced at high speed during machining is a major problem not only from the aspect of safety, but also because such chip hampers production by adversely affecting the efficiency of the machine and tool used, and consequently affecting the workpiece. In order to resolve this problem, various means have been proposed. For example, a means in which a nozzle is provided adjacent to a cutting portion to blow away chip produced from the cutting portion in a set direction by air supplied through the nozzle under pressure and another means in which a chip forming groove is provided on a rake of the cutting tool such as to curl the chip into a coil and discharge it in a set direction, etc. have been known. The latter means, however, is ineffective unless the feeding rate of the tool is at or higher than 0.1 mm/revolution.
Irrespective of these prior means for controlling chip disposal, there has been no conclusive means and, in particular, there has been no substantially reliable means applicable for finishing or facing at a small cutting depth and a low feeding rate.
An object of the present invention is to provide a cutting tool with which chip produced during the cutting process is curled to form a readily treatable state and to discharge such chip in a desired direction to thereby make the handling thereof easy.